


Welcoming

by ChillsofFire



Series: What Happens After? [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillsofFire/pseuds/ChillsofFire
Summary: The scruff along the man’s jawline was just as Erwin remembered, thin and rough and so fitting on his face. That dirty blond hair, swept to the side just enough not to be in his eyes, how many times had Erwin teased him about cutting it? That playful smile that was usually reserved for secret jokes that only they would understand.A smile began to bloom across Erwin’s face, only to falter as a sudden thought crossed his mind.He’s dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by [this picture](http://chills-of-fire.tumblr.com/image/159496222353)

He noticed the silence first.

There was no thundering of hooves from dozens of galloping horses, no echoing _booms_ from rocks thrown faster than a cannonball. No fearful screams from the troops around him.

It was quiet, and calm, and as he lay there in the dark stillness, Erwin realized that he had not felt this peaceful in a very long time.

He noticed the warmth second.

Soothing, easy warmth that caressed his skin and reminded him of those rare, luxurious moments when he could afford to stay in bed, swaddled in the heat of his sheets.

_The sun…_

Of course, what else could it be but the sun? It had been so long since he had been able to enjoy its touch, unhindered by thick, heavy uniforms and the weight of dark, strangling emotions of guilt and grief.

He remained motionless, for how long, he couldn’t tell. But he felt no need to move, no desire to stand or explore or even open his eyes. He felt…content. And he was not quite ready to let that feeling go.

Sounds came to him slowly, gently, washing over him in easy waves.

Wind, whispering through the grass he was laying in. Birds, calling out distantly to each other. Insects, humming and buzzing amongst the blades of grass as they searched for food or mate.

Footsteps, brushing across the ground at a steady, leisurely pace, growing closer and closer with every step.

Erwin knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he should be reacting. Standing. Preparing to defend himself if necessary. But he didn’t. Even as the footsteps drew closer and the unknown person quietly moved to kneel beside him.

There was no sense of urgency here, no sense of danger.

Erwin was not afraid.

“I didn’t expect to see you here so soon.”

His breath caught in his throat.

_I know that voice…_

Erwin opened his eyes, blinking once, twice to adjust them to the bright sunlight, and looked at the man beside him.

_He hasn’t changed a bit…_

The scruff along the man’s jawline was just as Erwin remembered, thin and rough and so fitting on his face. That dirty blond hair, swept to the side just enough not to be in his eyes, how many times had Erwin teased him about cutting it? That playful smile that was usually reserved for secret jokes that only they would understand.

A smile began to bloom across Erwin’s face, only to falter as a sudden thought crossed his mind.

_He’s dead._

Erwin sat up on his elbows, and paused.

Elbows. Elbow _s._

He glanced to his right, and could not help but stare at the hand that curled into the grass beside him.

_I lost that arm._

Erwin flexed his fingers, one by one, as his mind began to race. These were impossible things going on around him. It couldn’t be happening. Unless…

Flashes of memories began to form.

Shiganshina.

The Beast Titan.

Levi kneeling in front of him.

His final mission.

_I’m dead._

“You’re handling it a lot better than I did.” The man beside him spoke only when he saw that familiar smile cross Erwin’s face. Small, but sure, confident in his own reasoning. It was the look Erwin got when all the puzzle pieces began to fit together.

Erwin looked back at him, watching the smile on his face widen just a little more. The man shifted his weight as he brought his left knee up so he could rest his arm across it.

“I’m sure the others will be happy to see you again,” That smile softened, warming with familiarity, and the man offered his hand, “Welcome to the other side, Erwin.”

Erwin blinked once, looking at the outstretched hand. The corners of his mouth twitched, and slowly, like petals unfurling in the early morn, a genuine, joyful smile bloomed across his face. He reached up with his right hand, oh how strange it was to have it again, and grasped his old friend’s hand firmly.

“Hello, Mike.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably end up being a series of little "after life" drabbles, because this series is pain and I want my babies to have some kind of happiness.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://chills-of-fire.tumblr.com/) [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/chillsoffire/)


End file.
